


In character

by belmanoir



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn kisses Lassiter during a "vision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In character

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snoopypez during sageness's More Joy Day multi-fandom kissing fest.

Spencer screwed up his face and said in a high-pitched voice that Carlton thought was supposed to be the voice of dead schoolteacher Rosanna Troy, "I was in _love!_ And he had such lovely dark hair and eyes and strong forearms!" And then, in a move that completely shocked Carlton despite being completely typical, Spencer grabbed Carlton by the shoulders and laid one on him.

The strange thing was that it was in character. Carlton was almost entirely sure that this tentative nibbling turning into openmouthed desperation wasn't Spencer's style. 

But the _really_ strange thing was that Carlton stood there like a stone and opened his mouth back and breathed in Spencer's apple-scented shampoo and sweat and the jerk chicken stains on his t-shirt. When Spencer pulled away and smoothly continued his "vision," laying out the entire motive for the crime and then starting in on the methods, all in that ridiculous falsetto, Carlton pressed his lips tightly together and took deep breaths through his nose and hoped he looked angry.


End file.
